


Seadevil III: The Enbloodening

by ItCameFromOuterAce



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Accidental First Time, College, Dry Humping, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Sleepovers, Unsafe Sex, and it slipped in, beta what beta, cis swap, fem Prompto, they were
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22946728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItCameFromOuterAce/pseuds/ItCameFromOuterAce
Summary: Noctis and Prompto want to experience some things they missed before graduating high school earlier this year.  They end up finding a whole lot more.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 7
Kudos: 112
Collections: FFXV Kinkmeme





	Seadevil III: The Enbloodening

**Author's Note:**

> For the Prompt: Noctis/F!Prompto - Slumber Party
> 
> Noctis and FemPrompto fucking sweet and hot and slow in a pillow fort during a sleepover, please and thank you~
> 
> All the bonuses: as much emphasis on the 'sleepover' aspects as possible (pajamas, candy wrappers, pillows and blankets, a movie playing in the background, whatever)

"...and, please, eat at least one vegetable this weekend." Ignis finished his litany as he pulled on his shoes. He'd been reluctant to leave Noctis to his own devices for the entire weekend, but the prince truly didn't have any pressing duties. Noctis was caught up on his studies, his professors were pleased with him, he'd completed his training with Gladio early, and his notes on the council reports had been coherent and insightful. All in all, a good start to university.

"Yeah, sure. I'll get onions on my pizza or something." Noct was doing something on his phone that apparently held his attention. Well, he'd been eager enough for his 'mini-staycation' so Ignis took his leave.

******

_Coast is clear_

Noct texted his best friend as soon as Iggy left. He could barely contain his glee. They'd come up with the idea of having a sleepover when they could grab time between college and work a few weeks ago and now it was really happening. Noct had stockpiled soda and candy and had a bunch of goofy horror movies ready to go. He heard the buzz from the security panel by the door and checked before allowing the elevator up. After a few minutes he heard a knock.

"Pizza time!" Prompto caroled through the door. Noct pulled it open and though of the best joke.

"Why thank you!" He simpered with a breathy voice. "But, I have no money. How can I pay you?"

Prompto snorted a laugh as she stepped in and shoved the pizza at him. "Oh, I can think of some ways you can pay me." Noctis stepped out of her way and Prompto bent to unlace her shoes. Noct noticed that she didn't have a backpack.

"Hey, where are your pajamas? I thought you were going to stay all night?" He was a little bummed out. Noct was willing to bet that Prompto had really cute nighties and things like that.

"Eh, I thought we'd just be up the whole time." Prompto shrugged. "Besides, usually just pass out in whatever I'm wearing."

Noct sighed and tossed the pizza on his coffee table. "I was just kinda looking forward to the whole "pajama party" vibe."

"Could I borrow some of yours?" If Noct was editing a video of his life, that was where he'd drop a record scratch. Prompto continued, "I mean, if it's so important for the aesthetic. You don't have to, you probably don't have spares so just f-"

"Yes." Noctis interrupted. He turned on his heel and headed for his bedroom. He yanked open the top drawer of his dresser and started pulling out clothes and tossing them on the bed. Was any of this stuff any good?

"Oh, this is cute." Noct froze, then turned to find Prompto had followed him in. She was holding up a pair of grey plaid pajama pants with a white undershirt. He stifled a sigh of relief when he realized the shirt didn't have pit-stains. "I'm gonna try these." She turned and bounced into the en suite bathroom and closed the door.

Noct stared at the door for a few seconds before he realized he should be changing too. He tugged off his day clothes and pulled on a pair of black knit shorts and a matching tee before shoving his clean clothes back into the dresser. He stepped into his closet and grabbed a couple bathrobes for maximum coziness. He heard the bathroom door click open and leaned out to see. Noct froze as he took in the vision before him.

Prompto wasn't wearing a bra under that shirt.

It was obvious from the way the pants clung to her hips and the shirt rode up to the narrowest part of her waist that the clothes weren't cut to fit her. The effect was super cute. There was a thought nagging at Noctis from low in his mind, but he kept shoving it down. _My dick's been in those pants_ He held out one of the bathrobes. "Here, try this."

Prompto took the bathrobe and felt the fabric. "Is this silk?" She whirled the robe around her shoulders and pulled it on. She ran her hands up and down the sleeves. The cuffs of the robe nearly swallowed Prompto's delicate wrists.

Noctis hurriedly wrapped his robe around himself and tightly tied off the belt. "Wanna watch 'Seadevil 3'?"

"Yeah, sounds good." They went out and settled down in front of the TV with the pizza and a few bottles of cola.

"Aaugh!" Prompto twisted on the couch and tried to burrow behind Noct, putting him between her and the screen as the titular seadevil battered its way into the small hunter's shack. "How did you talk me into this!" Noct started and paused the video; she actually sounded upset.

"Hey," He turned to look at her, but Prompto took the opening and pushed further into the couch. He gingerly patted her shoulder "We can watch something else?"

"No-ooooo!" Prompto whined against the couch cushions, "I need to know what _happens_!"

Noct looked at the couch. "Well, why don't we make sure the seadevil can't get us while we finish the show?" Noctis jumped up to start rearranging his living room. Prompto squeaked in protest at the loss of cover, but her glare was a little more playful when Noct pulled the couch away from the wall and rotated it. He grabbed the leftover pizza and tossed it in the fridge before heading into his bedroom. He tossed the pillows on the floor and stripped his duvet and topsheet off the bed. "Hey, grab those?" He nodded at the pillows as Prompto followed him in, curious.

She followed him back out with the bedding and dumped them to consider the space. "D'you think it'll hurt your table to tip it on its side?"

"Nah, don't see why it would." Noct tossed the duvet down into the space between the couch and table and fussed with it a bit. Prompto tied two corners of the sheet to the legs of the table and pulled the other end over the back of the couch. Noct pulled the cushions down to pad the sides of the fort and built a low wall at the end open to the tv. He crawled out and gestured grandly for Prompto to enter. He handed in a few fresh bottles of pop and some candy bars before grabbing the remote and crawling in to flop down next to her.

It was cozy in the little fort. Prompto was warm against Noct’s side as they lay propped on their elbows to see the screen. Noct took one of the candy bars from her and started the movie back up. On the screen, the seadevil burst through the door and started attacking the campers. It was still a little too early to figure out who the protagonist was. Prompto cheered when one of the girls knocked a heavy shelf down on the seadevil and the campers escaped again as it thrashed free.

The movie passed quickly with the mild buzz of sugar and caffeine. It was about halfway through the chase through the swamp when Noct’s phone rang. Noctis sighed and crawled out to grab it. Part of the deal was he always answered the phone when crown security checked in on him. He left the movie running as he gave them the all clear. A thought occurred to him as he bent to crawl back into the fort.

“GRRAGH!!” He shouted and wrapped his hands around Prompto’s waist to tickle her. She shrieked and bucked.

“Jerk!” Prompto twisted and pulled Noct into the fort. Noctis knew too well how to break the hold on his wrists, but they were just playing. He laughed as Prompto rolled him onto his back in the narrow space and straddled him. The laughter died in his throat when the half-chub he’d been ignoring for the last hour turned full hard-on so fast it hurt. Prompto stared down at him, he wished the floor would open up beneath. He waited for Prompto to yell at him, call him gross, say she didn’t want to be friends anymore.

Prompto shifted her hips, experimentally.

“Is this ok?” Prompto’s whisper was barely audible over the screeching soundtrack as the seadevil hunted on the tv. Noctis barely dared to breathe as he nodded. Prompto leaned down slowly, bringing her face to his. He was surprised that he could focus on anything with an entire girl sitting on his junk, but he was intensely aware that Prompto’s palms were a little sweaty where they still held him by the wrist. She slid her hands down a few inches to lace their fingers together and pressed her lips to his. There weren’t any fireworks, but Prompto was warm and real and tasted like chocolate and cola. Noct shifted his hips and Prompto moaned into his mouth.

They broke off the kiss; trying to find a rhythm rubbing against each other. Prompto picked up her speed a little and Noct hissed in discomfort as his shorts dragged over his head in the wrong way. Prompto stopped moving, made a questioning sound, and lifted up slightly. The seadevil roared in the background.

“Sorry, my pants got in the way.” Noct panted, wanting Prompto’s weight back down on him. Prompto looked down between them.

“Yeah, mine are getting pretty gross.” She let go of his hands and he mourned the loss of that contact too. She put her hands on the waist of his shorts. “D’you think we can do this without them?”

Noct fought to get the words out of his throat and ended up nodding frantically. He reached for her waist and pawed at the drawstring of her pants. Prompto tugged his shorts down a few inches before declaring, “Switch.” and rolled off Noct. He lifted up his hips and pushed his shorts down, gasping as cold air struck his dick. Prompto shimmied and kicked; shortly they had evicted their pants from the pillow fort. Prompto climbed back onto Noctis. The warmest, wettest weight settled on the underside of Noct’s dick, pinning it down against his front. Noctis didn’t think anything could be better.

Prompto started to move, grinding up and down. He’s been so, so wrong.

Prompto rested her hands just under Noct’s ribs as she worked. Noct ran his hands up her waisted and hesitated in the same spot, before slowly pushing up her shirt. He watched her face, rapt, as he settled his hands over her boobs. There still weren’t any fireworks. Prompto didn’t moan or gasp, she just smirked and kept going. Noctis ran his thumbs on the underside of Prompto’s small breasts, he could basically contain each one with the palms of his hands. They were warm and unimaginably soft and Noct suddenly understood motorboating, but it didn’t seem to do anything for _Prompto_. He still didn’t want to let go of them.

Noct shifted his own hips, trying to get more, and then Prompto gasped and shuddered a little. Noct grinned and started bucking his hips, trying to match Prompto’s pace and urge her on. It was so good, sparks up and down his spine. Prompto started breathing harder and grinding more urgently, maybe she was close? Noct didn’t want this to ever end. Then Prompto pulled a little too far forward, Noct was a little too far back, and the next rock had Noct’s head somewhere even better than before.

Noct froze under her and shook with the effort to halt their rythme. Prompto gave a strangled gasp and the warm vice around the end of Noct’s cock fluttered. Her hands trembled on Noct’s waist. She settled back another inch, before jerking back up and looking at him with big eyes. On the TV there was the sound of running feet and gasping breath.

“I-is this...ok?” Noct’s voice cracked.

Prompto bit her lip. It didn’t help matters. She slipped back down an inch, then nodded. “Just, just pull out, ok?” She pushed slowly down the length of Noct dick, halting and wincing a bit until she had him fully. Noct didn’t think this was what people usually meant by ‘shock and awe’, but they were clearly wrong. Prompto started to move again, then her words sunk in.

“Wait, wait!” Noct gripped her hips and Prompto froze. “I’m close; I don’t think I can pull out from the bottom.” Prompto blinked.

“Oh, good point.” She rolled to the side and Noct slipped out. She tugged him to follow and they ended up pressed against the couch. Noct held himself up and resolved to thank Gladio for making him do push ups.

 _Don’t fuck up, don’t fuck up._ Noct mentally chanted as he tried to line them back up. How had this happened by accident? At least Prompto seemed to like it when he missed and slid toward her belly. After a few tries he got it. Prompto’s legs seemed a little in the way, but they shuffled until he was all the way in. Then he pulled back and started thrusting. He tried to mimic the slow roll of the hips Prompto had used when she was on top and watched her face closely. She frowned for a moment, then slipped her hands between them. Her fingers started doing something and she smiled up at him.

Noct started to feel the tell-tale tightness in his balls and he started mentally naming the past monarchs in order. He didn’t think he was in any danger of getting to his dad. Finally, on the Tall, Prompto started making little, choked off moans. She squeezed and fluttered around him and he ground to a halt, biting his lip and pushing against her as she finished. Then he slumped to the side and grabbed himself. He was incredibly slick, his hand flew as he stared at the blanket-ceiling of the fort while Prompto panted next to him. He vaguely heard an explosion and the seadevil’s pained roars as he came on his hand and stomach.

There was a candy wrapper stuck to his neck, but he couldn’t bring himself to care as Prompto cuddled up against him.

******

Ignis felt his heart drop when he saw the yellow security notice in his inbox on Saturday morning and started dialing the office in charge of Noct's apartment even as he scanned the details. "Good morning, this is Scientia. I'm calling regarding the issue last night. Why was I only notified now?"

"Good morning." The voice on the other end bit off the words. "It was only a yellow flag; we had footage of the delivery girl arriving, but not leaving. We called his highness. He gave us all the correct codes and we've scheduled a review of the building's cameras to see where the gap is. The situation is well in hand."

"Thank you. Please keep me posted." Ignis strung a pleasant farewell together on autopilot and logged in to the security server to review the tape for himself. At 19:25, shortly after he'd left, he spotted the girl carrying a pizza into the elevator and noted a number of discrepancies not in the report. Her jacket had no logo, she was carrying the pizza in a simple cardboard box without an insulated holder, and the hat barely containing her thick, blond hair covered her face so well she obviously knew where the cameras were. Together with the familiar runner's physique, Ignis knew exactly who she was. He pulled up the current feed from the lobby and started winding back until... there she was. Prompto Argentum, leaving the Prince's residence at 8 in the morning... with a slight limp she hadn't had the night before.

"I... am going to geld him." Ignis announced to his empty office in a faint voice.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo! My brain let me write something nice! 
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
